Not Your Average Teenager
by 19fangirl97
Summary: OC FIC !. A kid on the run with a 2 week old baby knows more than anyone in the 21st century public should. He has alot of secrets and an intresting past that few people know about. He's not your average teenager.Will he open up to the torchwood team or will he keep closing himself off. I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS: may involve m/m slash in later chapters may be slightly AU your call. **

**Author note :i have changed the dates this is happening in 2010 and gwen joined in 2010 the only episodes that have happened are Everything Changes and Day One no other ones**

**please read and reveiw constructive criticism welcome and any ideas for further chapters**

**Enjoy :) :p**

* * *

His legs were burning, he wasn't sure how long he had been running, not that he cared much anyway as soon as he gets to the train station he wont have to see this place anymore. Dylan looked around he couldn't see anything but darkness, but the way his life has been for the past nine years that meant absolutely nothing unfortunatly. He knew they were still following them, his arms were killing him as he was holding a two week old newborn baby but not because the baby was heavy, but because he was hungry and tired and his body was screaming at him to stop but he couldn't, it was to much of a risk to stop he didn't want to get caught by the police and put in jail, that wasn't an option, he had to keep little James safe. James was a cute little baby. When he was born Dylan instantly fell in love with him and didn't want to leave him, he had very dark black brown hair and deep blue eyes that shone brightly aswell as dark eyebrows, when his sister had gave him James to hold for the first time he was tiny, he had never thought anything could be so small but he was. The little boy didn't know yet but Dylan would do anything for him, that's why he is currently running in a dark abandoned warehouse to get away from the police so he can get a train in Glasgow to Wales, Cardiff specifically.

Dylan's life has not been normal since he was five years old, and even back then it wasn't that normal as there was a massive satelite station in outer space that held hundreds of tv shows, and you didn't get to choose whether or not you go on the programme, you were just transmated into it, and if you lose the game you would be killed by a beam of light on the spot. No, his life was not very normal, it only got weirder when he turned five.

There was a door right next to him, luckily it was unlocked, it was old and stiff to get open but he managed. It led him to a corridor full of doors, he groaned " how the hell am I supposed to get out now, I don't have time to check all these doors " he frowned as he heard the police getting closer. Inside he was screaming and panicking but on the outside he was calm and his face was blank showing no emotion. His eye caught a sign 'exit this way'. James was begining to stir, Dylan quickly settled him and started to run towards the sign, he took it off the wall so the police wouldn't know where he was heading off to, so they would need to check all the doors and he would be gone by then. He ran to where the sign had said and ran down annother corridor until he saw a door that was highlighted by a bright white light. Dylan grinned, he thought to himself ' Dylan 1, police 0 ' he laughed at that while he ran outside. ' Now all I have to do is get to the train station ' .

* * *

The bus to the train station had been running a bit late, so he was going to arrive in Cardiff later than he had worked out, not that it really mattered when he got there, he cared more about actually getting there than when he got there. Although the train journey is a bit annoying as people keep looking at him. ' they're probably wondering what a twelve year old boy was doing on a train alone with a two week old baby ' he thought with a smile ' and how I can afford it ' . He sighed as he thought about why he'd run away, he knew he had to get away from there, thats why he had stole the money so he could pay for the train and food an clothes and such. He'd been living on the streets for two weeks during that time he had to steal. It was all new to him, he had to care for his nephew and himself he didn't know how to care for a baby, but he had to learn the hard way and he did, he knew he was bound to get caught but it had surprised him that he'd lasted this long .

James started to wake again, Dylan checked his watch ' he's probably hungry after all he is due about now ' dylan went into the bag he had been carrying for two weeks, and pulled out a bottle of baby milk. James sucked on the bottle greedily, Dylan smiled at this and said "it's gonna be a long journey little man"

Oh, and did i forget to mention he's from the future, and is not completly human as he may seem.

**This is just the beginning of his story or middle, time travel is very confusing.**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME**


	2. Chapter 2

He could hear the thump thump thump of its heart, it made his stomach churn, he was so hungry he hadn't fed in weeks. He can practically feel the fear coming off it in waves. He gave a possesive growl towards the animal. His eyes flashed to an electric blood red and darkened. Dylan could smell the bood racing though its veins. He completly lost it. His fangs instantly sprung into action and he pounced on the helpless deer. The warm crimson liquid entered his mouth. He remembered the day he had been turned, he would have died - not that he would have stayed dead anyway as he can't die , '_ been that way since i was 7, i'm just a freak _' Dylan thought bitterly he didn't want to think about that right now while he was feeding.

***FLASHBACK***

_Dylan's POV_

_**I can't be bothered with this, its 10 o'clock at night I just wanna go to bed and sleep, but no i have to go get food for the camp because im not experienced enough to steal during daylight. Better get this over and done with then.**_

_Normal POV_

_The small group was made up of 5 kids, Casey was the only girl in the group, she was quite small as she was only 9, her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes were watching him and looking around the street for any sign of trouble. Dylan liked Casey she was nice to him and didn't judge him, she treated him like he was her brother, even though they had only met when dylan had just arrived in Cardiff. The other two boys were identical twins they were 15, they were average hight for their age, they had dark messy hair and bright green eyes. The only way to tell them apart was to look for the one that has glasses, he was called Mike and had a very similar personality to his brother, Brad. Dylan liked the twins but when they prank him he didn't talk to them, but he loved them like brothers anyway. Josh was his best friend he was a year older than Dylan, 13, he had raven black hair that was messy and short and has stormy bue-grey eyes. Just like Casey, Josh was searching the street. When they had met they hated each other because all the girls in the camp used to fall for Josh because he was good-looking, and when Dylan had joined the camp, all the girls attention whent onto Dylan because he was also good-looking and new, but they had found out after a week that they were very similar and had a lot in common. They were the Casanovas of the camp._

_ They carefully made their way across the street. It looked too calm they were half expecting someone to jump at them. The lighting from the street lamps were lighting the neighbourhood up just enough so they could see. They were dressed in plain tracksuits with hoods and gloves just in case something went wrong, they didnt want to get their fingerprints picked up by the police or anything._

_" Do you really think you can do this ? " Josh quizzed Dylan " afterall you and silence don't exactly mix." he spoke mockingly towards him. Dylan glared at him and replied angrily at josh " I know when to stop, and concentrate on the things that are important, like right now , maybe you should get back to this task instead of trying to ridicule me ". Josh stayed quiet for the rest of the walk._

_ They stood infront of a medium sized house it wasn't massive like a mansion, but looked big enought to hold alot of food. Each one of them had two bags on their backs, for the food they were going to be stealing._

_" This is the place we're stealing from then " Dylan said, it was more of a statement than a question. Everyone in the group turned to look at him, he just ignored them and watched around them. It had just turned 2.30 am everyone should be asleep in their beds ' __**wish i could do the same**__ '. " come on then better hurry up and get the food " _

_" yeah Dylan is right. Brad find us a way in " Casey said taking charge of the small group. Brad had found a small window that lead to basement. Casey went in first, then Josh,then Dylan, then Mike and finaly Brad. They made their way up the stairs leading to the hallway_

_" The kitchen should be this way.. follow me " Mike stated in a hushed tone sounding confident. Mike had been correct in finding the way to the kitchen, now they were standing in a dark empty open plan kitchen, Dylan couldn't see it properly but he knew that it was well cared for, not a dish in the sink, or a bit of dirt on the top of the kitchen counter. He grinned he knew they would get plenty of food here._

_" Alright guys dont lift fresh stuff like milk, eggs and such, but do lift tins and packets like beans and dried rice and pasta things like that okay got it" she whispered and waited till they responded possitively "good. Now get on with it and hurry up " with that statement they headed off in different directions_

_ They were heading towards the window in the basement with ten bags full of food grinning like fools. Until the heard a noise, their faces instantly dropped, and changed to ones of horror and fear, footsteps were making their way down the stairs coming from the bedrooms upstairs. " GO!GO!GO!GO! " Dylan shout-whispered, the rest of the group followed willingly. All of them were rushing towards the window, Josh got out first and helped casey out, then Mike and Brad. Then Dylan knocked something over, his eyes widened he swore under his breath. "GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! " he shouted to the others, Mike and Brad being the strongest in the group rushed to the window to get him._

_"Oi !, YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE ! " the owner of the house yelled. Dylan was about half way out the window, when the man grabbed hold of his legs and tried to pull him back. He struggled against the mans grip, Dylan somehow managed to kick the man in the jaw, he staggered back letting go of Dylan. They all managed to escape the house safely._

_ They were all exhausted so decided to stop for a rest on the way back, it had been roughly an hour since the incident at the house. Now they were sitting in the forest talking about everything and nothing._

_" Be back in five " Dylan stood up and went to leave the group. Until Josh got up and grabed his elbow " where are you going ? "_

_" I need to go to the bathroom. Is that a problem ? " Dylan raised one eybrow towards Josh, who in return let go of him and looked to the ground embarrassed. He rolled his eyes and walked away. He knew Josh was just protective and it didn't bother him that much just sometimes he needed a little space._

_ After he had finnished his business, he started to make his way back to the others. A rustling could be heard, Dylan froze. He turned to the source of the noise. In front of dylan was a man with short black shaggy hair, but something was off about this man he could feel it, he took a closer look at the mysterious stranger. The mans skin was a deathly white colour and his eyes were completely black, this was unnerving for Dylan ' __**I don't like this one bit **__' . With that thought he turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as he could manage. It was no use, the man was in front of Dylan within the blink of an eye. He gasped, he realised what this man was. A vampire. The so called ' Vampire ' jumped Dylan and bit the nearest piece of flesh, which just happened to be Dylan's neck ' __**this is so **__**cliché**__ ' __was his last coherent thought before blackness engulfed him._

_ He could hear people talking around him, but couldn't make out what was being said. His arms and legs wouln't move at all. He was getting frustrated and upset at the fact he couldn't move or feel any part of his body. He was eventually able to open his eyes. He was now looking at a bright light. Dylan groaned at the strain it was puting on his eyes, but after a couple of minutes he was able to see properly, now he was gazing into the worried blue eyes of Ianto Jones ' __**wow his eyes are gorgeous **__' he had been staring for a while. Ianto cleared his throat. Dylan snapped back into reality. He went to apologize but his throat was disagreeing with him. Ianto seemed to understand and held a cup of water to his lips. he took a little bit " thanks Yan ", Ianto smiled in reply._

_" No problem, how are you feeling? "_

_" Strangely I feel great, in fact I feel better than I did before the attack " he frowned at those words._

_" Yeah about that..." Ianto bit his lip, he continued " I-um managed to kill the ' vampire ' that attacked you, but I couldn't stop your change s-so...y-your- " Dylan interrupted him mid-sentence_

_" I'm a ' Vampire ' "_

*** END FLASHBACK ***

From that day Ianto had helped Dylan survive life as a ' vampire ' made him what he is today. But the diffrence between him and most vampires was he drank animal blood. Vampires don't fear or die because of the sun ' _and i most certainly do not under any circumstances sparkle _' or fear crosses at all, and they do have super strength and speed, and great eyesight, but when they need to feed their eyes go darker, they can go black if they havent fed in weeks. They don't sleep in coffins, they actually don't sleep that often. But Dylan's eyes change alot one moment they could be a blood red colour, they sometimes change to the red if he is angry and they go any colour you can think of, and sometimes the colours match his emotions but not always, that is why he now wears blue contacts, so people don't think he is strange and wont recognise him if they saw one of his other eye colours. Before Dylan became a vampire he didn't sleep much because of nightmares, but mostly because he can't die.

Ianto was the first person he met when he arrived at the camp, almost a year ago now, Dylan had to admit he fancied Ianto when they'd met, he still does only now he has fell in love with him. Ianto helps the camp out alot by caring for all the kids there, and talking to them and doing other things but he isn't there often as he has to work but is there when he can. He is the only person that knows about Dylan's past and what he is other than being a vampire. Most people in the camp think James is his son, or brother but only Josh and Ianto know he is James' uncle. He has also started walking and talking like calling him daddy and saying small simple words.

Over the last year Dylan has cleaned up his look, he is no longer wearing ripped and dirty clothing. His brown hair isn't long and scruffy, it is short and styled in a faux-hawk and some parts are died orange like the fringe in the middle and the end of his hair at the back. his clothes have updated. Tonight he is wearing ripped jeans, black leather hi-top trainers and a plain purple t-shirt, and a black cardigan over that and a siver chain and lots of stuff similar to that nowadays. ' _Although not very smart wearing them when i'm hunting_ '. He frowned at that thought. He can eat people food but the camp of kids, hadn't got much in lately so he hadn't ate anything thats why he was hunting.

behind him he could hear a loud growl, he saw a creature wearing a boiler suit and had sharp teeth but he didnt turn round he had only seen a glimpse.

'_ great! ' _ he thought sarcastically, ' _here we go again _ '

**DON'T INCLUDE SPACES**

just type this in to see hair style

http . livejournal sambeee/ 10977039/ 23665/

just type this in to see clothes

www. 3. pictures. /pc/ Justin+Bieber+Jeans+Ripped+Jeans+Vk7MTw1iPP9l. jpg


End file.
